


Sorcerer's Weekly Issue: Men in Love

by Stella_Louise



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Gratsu - Freeform, Hibiki being his usual flirtatious self, Loke's the best womanizer in Fiore, Lyon's being rude about the Lion, M/M, Magazine Shenanigans, Tsundere Jellal is sooooooo cute!, fraxus, stingue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Louise/pseuds/Stella_Louise
Summary: This week's issue of the famous magazine in Magnolia requires a very special participation of certain people who are obviously already in-love, not forcibly going to be in-love.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Hibiki Lates, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Loke/Lyon Vastia, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 41
Kudos: 103





	1. Day 01: The Search for Project Volunteers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts), [The_Bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookworm/gifts).



> Hiya guys! I hope to get back in writing for Fairy Tail but I guess I'll do with this one first. I would like to dedicate this to my friend Maria (mdelpin) for being such a hardworker in the fandom. Oh, and this feels like Flame-Belt's Magnolia Shounen-ai but with more couples joining the fray.  
> Alright, here we go!

"Minna!!" an excited Lucy shouts as she enters the guild that day. Most of the members stare at her immediately, especially those wanting to get a sneak peek of her glorious busts. _Well, that's not gonna happen_ , the celestial mage thought.

Erza quickly approaches her, eyeing the piece of paper in her grasp. Gray and Natsu, as usual, are being disgustingly sappy on their table.

"What's got you so happy today Lucy?" Erza asks, cocking her eyebrows for emphasis. The celestial mage nods at her, chucking the paper in front of her.

"That's what got me so happy Erza!" Lucy giggles. "It's my first official work for the Sorcerer's Weekly!"

"I'm glad you are starting out very well." Erza comments with a hand under her chin. "But aren't you a regular there already?"

Lucy sweat-drops at this. She forgot to tell the guild that she hasn't started any project yet since the publication took her in. It's quite a while before they considered her ideas. Well, maybe they indeed considered hers this time.

"I'm a regular, alright." Lucy's expression quickly turns back to her happy self. "That's why I want this project to become successful."

"Hmm." Erza hums. "Tell me what I need to do so I can help."

Lucy sweat-drops again. "Uhm, Erza... I appreciate your offer but..."

"But what?"

"Well, you see... I need to find five same-sex couples in Magnolia to pose for my project." Lucy almost chokes on her words, as if a big risk is involved.

"Same sex... couples?"

"Yeah." Lucy sighs. "I guess it'll take a long while before I can get my break. No one will do a pretend-relationship just for this project."

"No Lucy, hold your head up!" Erza insists. "Besides, you have Gray and Natsu to pose for you. Added the fact that they are lovers already."

"Yeah. I guess I can start with them." Lucy sighs hopefully then tries to look at the ice-fire couple when;

"GRAY! NATSU! STOP BASHING YOUR HEADS AND GET OVER HERE!" Erza's powerful shout stops the mock-fight started by the couple, who are already inside a fight cloud.

"Uh hey! What's up Luce!" Natsu scratches his head. Lucy sighs for the umpteenth time.

"Hi Lucy!" Gray then turns to Erza. "What do you want now?"

"Lucy here has a project for the Sorcerer Weekly magazine. She's looking for five same-sex couples to pose for her." Erza adds with a glare. "And I suppose you two will cooperate, right?"

The couple instantly froze at the aura of their friend. "Y-Yes!"

"Good." Erza supplies. "I must go to a mission now. Help Lucy for her project the whole week or you'll get bumps on your head."

"Yes, yes." Natsu answers in a mock-scared manner. Gray just rolls his eyes.

"Thank you guys! Don't worry about the pay! I'll give you your portion once this is done." Lucy starts to glow happily from her position.

"It's okay, Luce! We''l help you for free!" Natsu remarks immediately. Gray glares at him for that.

"Hey! What free are you talking about? In case you forgot, we have rent to pay."

"But G-Gray!" Natsu whines. Oh, Natsu whines. This is new. "Luce's our friend! How could you!"

"Tch. Stop making that face, moron." Gray then kisses Natsu's forehead. "Fine, I'll help for free, too."

"H-Hey! It's okay if you need a fee, Gray!" Lucy waves her hands in front.

"Nah. We have enough jewels left for next month's rent so I guess it's fine." Gray says in a relaxed manner.

This makes Lucy smile. These two have matured after all those fights they faced, after all. As a resolve, Lucy then explains to the couple what they need to do for the photo shoot. Or... maybe they can negotiate with Max to draw some good poses for the magazine issue. Either way, Lucy's set to make her big break in the publication industry.

* * *

After the talk, Lucy goes straight to the bar for a glass of juice. Gray and Natsu already left the guild to have some rest from their recently accomplished mission. Mira serves her a glass of juice and starts talking about the project Lucy conducts.

Suddenly, Laxus and the Thunder Legion arrive perfectly in time for the next couple. Well, Lucy thinks, Laxus and Freed have been acting like a couple these past few months. Mira claims that they are already dating, but knowing the Thunder Dragon-slayer, he will deny it on the spot.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Laxus snaps Lucy out of her trance when she comes face-to-face with the Master's grandson. Freed greets them solemnly and sits down on a vacant bar chair.

"Oh Laxus, stop glaring at people when you get the chance." Mira jokes, and Laxus sighs heavily.

"Sorry! I just got an idea for my project but I guess you won't be interested."

"Project? For what?" the lightning dragon-slayer asks in a bit of discomfort.

"Uhm w-well..." Lucy starts out trembling at the man's aura.

"Lucy needs five same-sex couples for her project. Apparently, Gray and Natsu have agreed to help her out. So that leaves her with four remaining slots." Mira explains and Lucy has to look at her nervously. _How did she manage to say that without buckling?!_

As expected, Laxus spits out his drink. Freed has an extent of blush spread all over his cheeks. Mira chuckles at the instant, knowing her comrades so much that it scares Lucy out.

"Ah t-that's-" Lucy tries. "M-Mira!"

"Sorry it came out just like that." Mira bows in apology while Laxus hasn't still recovered from the clogged windpipe.

"C-Couple? You mean me and L-Laxus?" Freed asks with such inward grace but his facade is shaking.

"See M-Mira? They aren't a cou-" Lucy pauses, realizing something half-way. "Why do I feel like you want to be an item with Laxus, eh Freed?"

The Enchant mage blushes deeper, making Laxus highly uncomfortable. And with a heavy sigh, the lightning dragon-slayer makes up his mind.

"Fine. Freed and I will help you out."

This isn't expected, just to be clear. According to their past encounters, Laxus will always have a comeback to deny about his and Freed's relationship. While it is true, Freed seems so sad about it. But now, the green-haired mage felt something inside him break free. And so he quickly tackled Laxus in a hug.

"Thank you Laxus!" Lucy bows repeatedly with record speed at the response she received.

"Plenty fine, cheerleader." Laxus then sighs. "And I apologize for keeping this from all of you."

"See? I am not wrong, aren't I?" Mira winks an eye towards Lucy's direction.

"Yeah, yeah. Way to go, Mira." Lucy groans in Mira's happiness. The celestial mage feels responsible for the reveal of Laxus and Freed's relationship. Oh well... at least they're gonna help her out.

"Two down, three to go!" Lucy exclaims with curled-up fists. Her big break is definitely coming!

To be Continued...


	2. Day 02: More Searching and Less Hesitating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minna!  
> Here I am for another chapter of this fic!  
> Here we go!

Lucy tries to read some magazines for references about her recruits. She has to find three more couples and it's a few more days before the release of her article in Sorcerer Weekly. And so she is found at the Guild's Library when Levy walks in and notices her from one of the tables.

"Lu-chan, what are you doing here at this time of day?" Levy asks. "Aren't you going on a mission or something?"

Lucy raises her face to meet eyes with her friend, who takes a seat beside her.

"Ah, Levy! I was just searching for ideas about my first article project for the publication. Mind if you can help?"

The sweet smile Levy does signifies a positive response. "Of course, Lu-chan. Anytime."

"Okay! So there's this thing..." Lucy explains to her and Levy nods occasionally to understand the concept. Being a bookworm herself, Levy shares her ideas and hopefully Lucy accepts them. Well... Lucy does, in her own way.

* * *

After hours of searching and scribbling notes, Lucy finds herself at the Guild's bar again. Though most of the members are away for a mission, Mirajane still takes the liberty of serving whoever stays at the guild. The bar maiden is more than happy to serve Lucy some refreshments, while the latter scans through her notes to give a better outcome about her project. Levy left her a while ago because Gajeel wants to have her for himself.

"Still at it, Lucy?" Mira asks, her traditional smile never fades.

"Yeah." Lucy doesn't look up from her notes. "This is quite the work I'm pulling out."

"I know you can give it a great impression when it's done. Don't worry!"

"Well, even if you say that I still have to find three more couples, you know?" Lucy finally looks at Mira.

"I can see that." Mira then makes a thinking pose. "How about paying a visit to Sabertooth?"

And Lucy's lips grow into a smirk of her own with that idea.

* * *

"C'mon, Rogue! You told me we're gonna go out on a date today!" Sting puts up a pouty face in front of working Rogue. The Shadow Dragon Slayer is scanning through the documents that is supposed to be his _idiot boyfriend's_ work. After a sigh, Rogue glares at the blonde Master of Sabertooth.

"No matter how many times you cry or wail there, I will not allow such childish parade to rain on my work that is supposed to be yours, might I add."

Sting's pout grows more obvious, leaning his head on an arm rested on the table.

"I told you many times that I don't even know how to work on papers like that, _Ro-chan_."

This nickname produces more veins in Rogue's head. There is no end to his boyfriend's stupidity and utter insensitivity. But admittedly, Rogue will always be the mature one of them. So after a few scans of the papers from Magic Council, the raven-haired Dragon Slayer stands up. He then points a glare to Sting.

"If you would really stop calling me names, I think I might give you the benefit of agreeing to go on a date."

"But _Ro-chan_ is cu-"

"It's not cute, _moron_!"

"Are you two done with work that you have to flirt around?" a sudden authoritative female voice startles both of them, leaving them to stand straight and face the guest to the Master's room.

"M'Lady!" Sting quickly bows in apology.

"M'Lady, have we been too noisy that you came to remind us?" Rogues sounds dejected. But the lady just chuckles at them.

"Stop giving me the regal treatment, you two." the lady, Minerva Orland, says to them. "I just came in to inform you about a guest stopping by our guild at this moment. Mind if I let her in?"

"Her?" Rogue wonders. "Who could it be?"

" _Lucy Heartfilia_." Minerva states.

"Ah, it's her!" Sting interjects. "We've been waiting for her to arrive."

"Why do you sound so excited that I want to kick you all of a sudden?"

"Rogue, it's okay." Minerva halts them. "I shall get her here and resume my duties."

"Please do, M'Lady. Thank you." Rogue bows and Minerva nods.

* * *

Lucy finds herself at the Master's Room of Sabertooth. The couple is eyeing her with curiosity. Well, they expected her to be around at this time since the celestial mage contacted them ahead of time. She told them it's urgent so any mission the duo takes will be cancelled.

"So Lucy, what is this urgent matter you want to talk about?" Rogue is the one to ask first, since his idiot boyfriend is just munching on the snacks prepared by Minerva.

"Uhm w-well," Lucy starts. "first things first: you are a couple right?"

This earned a strong blush from Rogue and Sting just nods at that, continuing to munch on the food.

"W-Well, yeah. What about it?" Rogue asks now, a bit embarrassed.

"There's this project of mine that needs to be addressed." Lucy then presents her draft. "This is an article for Sorcerer Weekly -- my first ever project and I need five couples to pose for the magazine."

Rogue's facade becomes more calm, as understanding comes to him. "I see. What can we do for you?"

Lucy's expression brightens up. "You'll help me out? That's great!"

"Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are always friends, aren't they?" Rogue says, and Sting suddenly hums in approval.

"Thank you both!" Lucy interjects. "Well, for starters, you'll just have to pose for a few shots with a bit of cheesiness and stuff. You know the drill. Maybe I can have some statements from you on how to maintain a relationship like that."

"That's too easy! Count me in!" Sting stops eating and throws a fist in the air. Rogue just sighs.

"Can't be helped, I guess." Rogue comments. "When can we start, Lucy?"

This breaks Lucy's trance. "Oh, that? I will inform you once I complete the five sets. You're the third couple to accept the proposal."

"Oh? Who's the first and second, then?"

"Gray and Natsu." Lucy starts. "Laxus and Freed."

"Excuse me? Did I hear the second one right?" Rogue blinks a few times at that.

"Oh? You haven't heard of them, too?" Lucy asks. "They're a couple ever since. Hiding it is just their game."

"Woah! Who knew that Big Spark can feel love all at the same time?" Sting comments sarcastically.

"Not helping, _idiot_." Rogue remarks, and Sting pouts.

"We never knew either. But Mira has her own intuition, so I guess that's that."

"So it is." Rogue stands up. "Sorry to cut our conversation but someone is in the mood for a date today."

"Yay! I knew you'd remember!" Sting cheers for joy, clamping Rogue with his muscular arms.

"Of course." Rogue rolls his eyes.

"Definitely my cue to leave." Lucy sweat-drops and bids goodbye to the Sabertooth duo.

While walking back to the guild, Lucy sees some familiar faces at a park. A ginger-haired guy wearing formal suit at this time of day and a guy wearing some cloak but leaves trails of his blue hair. Lucy sees the latter blush when the former whispers something. Lucy gasps in shock at what she saw.

_Since when did those two get along?_

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys!  
> Thanks for the kudos you are leaving whenever you read.  
> I am elated to know that there are so many GraTsu fans out there.  
> I'm blessed!  
> Though the other couples are not your cup of tea, please don't be offended or what.  
> Keep calm and love Fairy Tail, alright.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Stella


	3. Day 03: You're Together??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minna!  
> Here I am with the next chapter!  
> Sorry it took so long because I'm really lazy because of the lockdown.  
> Anyway, here goes!

_Since when did those two get along??_

These are the words Lucy thought while looking at the scene being unfolded in front of her. It's plain obvious that those two are flirting. With the ginger-head's strong flirtatious personality, he can make both men and women swoon at him. Unfortunately, the blue-haired person is one of the victims. Lucy, however, thought that there is something different with the way those two look at each other. Are her eyes fooling her, or is it real love she's seeing all along?

 _'I wonder if Erza knows about this?'_ Lucy inhales deeply then lets it out. She approaches the two and both quickly disengage themselves from the staring contest. The celestial mage slightly lost hope at that. Who knows they can be a prospect couple for her project?

"Well, if it isn't the Celestial Lady of Fairy Tail." the ginger-haired man quickly kneels in front of Lucy and captures her hand in an endearing hold. The blue haired-man feels irritated and kicks the other man's back hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" the ginger-haired man howls in pain. "What was that for, _Jell_?"

"Hibiki-san, if you're just gonna flirt with her then I will take my leave." the blue-haired man grits his teeth in pure annoyance. He quickly turns his back on the two and starts walking away when the gingerette matches his reflex with the other. Hibiki, as the ginger-haired guy, grabs one hand of Jellal.

"I can't help it, okay? I'm sorry..." Hibiki professes his apology in a very embarrassing way that even Lucy had to gasp while looking at it. Lucy looks at the gingerette holding on to Jellal as if he'd vanish anytime.

"Fine..." Jellal sighs. "I did told we're gonna go on a date today. I never go back on my word."

"I know." Hibiki kisses Jellal's forehead lovingly. "You're beautiful, y'know."

Jellal has more veins popping on his forehead. "Will you please stop saying inappropriate remarks about me?"

"Uhm guys... I'm still here." Lucy goes ignored for most of the conversation. She then decided to take the two out for some snacks and get the negotiation going.

* * *

Lucy found a small café near the park where they met. The café's name is sorta weird, being "BL Café" at that. She then turns to the couple who are actually feeling great upon seeing the large signage on top of the door.

"Uhm..." Lucy starts a bit tense.

"Well, you can enter now, Lucy." Hibiki urges, and Jellal just nods at her.

"O-Okay..." Lucy nods, too and she enters the café followed by the two.

After getting a comfortable area inside the café, the three of them settled to order some light snacks. While waiting for the order, Lucy then places a large paper on the table, making the couple look at it like some kind of curse.

"Alright, what is this?" Hibiki blinks in confusion while Jellal stares at the paper's contents hard.

"W-Well, you see..." Lucy awkwardly connects both of her index fingers and looking away from the couple. "...I have a project for Sorcerer Weekly and I thought you might be interested since I'm looking for same-sex couples like you."

"And you think we'll be the perfect choice? I don't think so." Jellal quickly interrupts Lucy, putting himself in a slightly bad mood.

"I disagree with him Lucy but I think he's just concerned of our relationship going out in public." Hibiki says with a worried look at Lucy's direction. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I think you should find someone else to do the thing for you."

Lucy's hopes are crushed down after being built up by the previous three couples.

 _'I understand where they're coming from. But I feel sad about them not accepting the offer.'_ Lucy thinks.

"I-Is that so?" the couple nods. "It's okay, I guess. Sorry for pressing it on to you."

"No, don't apologize. It's just I don't want Jell to feel uncomfortable. I know Fairy Tail have helped us tons of times..." Hibiki trails off.

"It's okay, really. You don't have to repay everything we do to help you." Lucy says, her eyes somewhat found happiness in the fact that Hibiki wants to protect Jellal and their relationship. It's truly a sign that the Blue Pegasus' TriMen member have matured a lot lately.

Then a sigh from Jellal is heard. "I'm tired of you two fawning over dramatic lines. It's annoying as hell."

"Jell. Don't be rude." Hibiki warns his lover softly and the other man just blushes a bit.

"I am not." Jellal defends. "And yes, I will accept your offer Lucy."

This is certainly not what Lucy has in mind. Why the sudden change of heart? Is it because he made Hibiki sad by his words? Well then, they're both caring for each other, it seems. And Lucy is happy to hear that Jellal finally accepts the offer.

"Really??" Hibiki's happy face can light up several households in a town. And Jellal just blushes more and more.

"Y-Yes. You looked quite sad earlier so I..." Jellal looks away and speaks awkwardly cute. Damn, it's making Hibiki's heart race. Since when did Jellal became this cute?

"Thank you!" Lucy bows in appreciation of the help she's going to get. "My future depends on you two! Thank you!"

"Ah t-that's-" Jellal stutters and Hibiki hugs him tightly with a dreamy expression.

"Jell! We're gonna be famous!" Hibiki interjects.

"HAH??" Jellal stares incredulously at his lover.

Lucy couldn't be more thankful for her life than she is now.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hours later and Lucy's back at the Guild. She quickly looks for Erza to ask if she knew about Jellal's relationship with Hibiki. But to the celestial mage's dismay, Erza went out for a mission with Gray and Natsu. All that's left for her to talk to is Mira, who's busy serving the other guildmates with their food. Lucy makes a resolve and approaches Mira when she came back to the bar.

"Mira!" Lucy speaks a bit louder to call the Satan Soul's attention.

"Oh, Lucy! Perfect timing!" Mira exclaims with her signature smile.

Eh? Timing for what? Lucy thought.

"For what, Mira?" the celestial mage asks. Mira then looks at her with a fond expression.

"I have a lead on where you'll find Aquarius' gate key."

This makes Lucy stop for a moment and tears started flowing from her eyes. "R-Really??"

"Yes. I'll tell you later, okay?" Mira replies, wiping a glass with clean towel.

"Please do! Thanks, Mira!" Lucy wipes her tears and a smile grows from her lips. She really did miss Aquarius, after all.

"Don't mention it." Mira returns the glass to the rack. "Oh, sorry I haven't asked why you were calling me out earlier."

"It's okay. I just wanna tell you that 2 couples are added to my list today!"

"That's impressive! I knew Sting and Rogue would accept the offer."

"True! But what's more impressive is the next couple I saw earlier."

"Oh? Who are they?" Mira raises her brows a bit at that statement.

"You wouldn't believe what I saw! Hibiki of Blue Pegasus and Jellal!"

There is a moment of silence and Mira began laughing. This makes Lucy unimpressed with her for a bit.

"Hey! What's so funny??"

"Oh s-sorry!" Mira tries to restrain her laugh. "I was thinking you knew about them all along."

"WHAT?! You knew it all along??" Lucy can just cry out loud and faint in embarrassment. Of all people, Mira would know these things so well.

"Yes. Erza even gave them her blessing not so long ago." Mira explains and Lucy lets out a big sigh after that.

"Well... Forget I even said that to you." Lucy turns away and had a "-_-" expression.

She may be the last one to know, but her career will still be going forward as she closes her search for one more couple.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it guys!  
> I hope there's some good in it when you read.  
> Thanks for the Kudos and Comments!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Stella


	4. Day 04: A Meeting of the Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here is your weekly dose of Fairy Tail shenanigans!  
> Stay safe and eat healthy guys!

The next day comes by in a flash and Lucy is seated on one of the guild's benches. Looking through papers and books, she concentrates on how she will construct the article for each couple who agreed to pose for her project. Scrunched eyebrows and pursed lips, the celestial mage keeps scanning for certain articles that can help her boost the project's content.

It is then that Erza, Gray and Natsu arrive in time to see Lucy all worked up and busy. The three people exchange glances with each other and Gray gives a raise of shoulders. Erza nods and leads the way to Lucy's table.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu is the first one to call out.

The celestial mage quickly raises her head in alarm. She knows who owns that voice. After a short inspection around the place, she finds three people approaching her direction.

"Oh! Natsu! Gray, Erza!" Lucy stands up, almost making the papers fall under the table.

Natsu quickly puts himself to sit across Lucy, with Gray following suit. Erza chooses to stand because she has some business to take care of after this conversation.

"Busy as always, eh?" Gray comments, putting one arm around Natsu's shoulders. The pinkette blushes a bit and cuddles on Gray's shoulder.

"Yeah. This project is really driving me nuts!" Lucy exclaims. "It's so hard to come up with proper words and statements for all of you."

"Oh? Do we need to say something in that?" Natsu asks, eyes shut and a hum of comfort comes out from him. Gray just smiles at the gesture.

"Obviously, idiot." Lucy says back. "What else would I get worked up with?"

"Okay, okay. Got it..." Natsu feels like sleeping due to the comfort Gray's shoulder is giving him.

"Well, for starters, you can do an interview." Gray suggests.

"You're right!" Lucy brightens up. "Should I start with you two?"

Gray chuckles. "Ask away, Lucy."

"That's good." Erza finally says. "Please go on with the interview. I will just talk to the Master about something."

"Sure thing, Erza! Thanks!" Lucy replies and Titania nods, leaving the couple with Lucy for the interview.

And so Lucy starts asking random questions about Gray and Natsu's relationship. Both are eager to answer and aren't holding back either. Whatever Lucy asks, they answer in a jiffy. The celestial mage takes notes of their answers and finishes the interview with gratitude for the couple. Gray and Natsu just smile at her and leave the table with contented looks. Natsu tugs on Gray's shirt for something, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

_'Those two are really in-love...'_

* * *

Later, Lucy has the chance to do an interview with Laxus and Freed. The couple just came back from a mission and are practically worn out. Bickslow and Evergreen quickly go to the bar for an order of freshly cooked meals by Mira.

Lucy asks the same questions to Laxus and Freed, the way she did with Gray and Natsu. Besides, all questions are very general and are intended for all types of lovers. Lucy also thought of the couple's privacy so she doesn't dig too much into details.

"Is that all, cheerleader?" Laxus asks boredly, putting a hand under his chin.

"Yep! That's all, I guess." Lucy closes her notes. "Thanks for the cooperation."

"Anytime." Freed just answers and continues to rub Laxus' back in a massage.

After lunch, Lucy scheduled an interview with the two remaining couples. Sting and Rogue are more than willing to answer her questions. Sting even added unnecessary stuff which made Rogue blush too much.

Hibiki and Jellal's interview went well. Until Hibiki sees some girls passing by and is kicked by Jellal again. Lucy sweat-drops at this.

* * *

Lucy is now walking back to Fairy Tail when she sees another familiar person near the market. The person has snow white hair and is joined by a pink-haired lady. Which reminds Lucy, that they are from Lamia Scale. When Lucy sees nothing interesting going on and tries to continue walking, Loke appears out of nowhere and runs into the said white-haired guy, who quickly became mad at the appearance of the Leader of Celestial Spirits.

 _'Loke! You're hitting on Lyon??'_ Lucy face-palms. 'Your womanizing skills have no end, really.'

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" the next thing Lucy sees is that Lyon fires an Ice-Make at the Celestial Spirit, who dodges playfully and saying some cute things to the white-haired guy.

"I just came and you are throwing me off? Why won't you let me spend a day with you?" Loke protests while shielding himself from the consecutive ice attacks from Lyon. Sherria, the pink-haired girl, cannot do a thing and is screaming for help.

Lucy then runs toward their direction and holds out Loke's gate key. The Celestial Spirit quickly disappears and Lyon stops all his attacks.

"Phew. I was so close to killing that bastard." Lyon clenches his fists tighter.

"Sorry for his sudden appearance. I happen to be at a distance not far from here when he summoned himself." Lucy says.

"Tch. That spirit of yours is a total pain." Lyon comments before turnigng away.

"What exactly did he do to make you feel mad except for his flirting skills?" Lucy asks, and Lyon glares at her.

"That's what exactly makes me mad! I don't even know what goes through his head and suddenly flirted with me after my meeting with Gray some time ago." Lyon explains then picks up the grocery bags. "I thought he's just interested with girls. Are you sure he's even normal?"

Lucy feels a bit irritated at this part. No matter how flirtatious Loke is, he's still her friend. And if someone makes a statement about him, Lucy feels like getting mad.

"Well, excuse me if Loke is pissing you off but you have no right to judge him right off the bat."

"Ah! Lucy-san, we need to go now! Look at the time!" Sherria quickly drags Lyon away from Lucy before they engage into a fight.

"Wait, I'm not yet done with her!" Lyon shouts as he is being dragged by the collar. Sherria waves goodbye to Lucy, who sweat-drops at that.

_'Phew. Loke needs to really stop doing this. I'm getting into more trouble every damn time!'_

Lucy thought, but then she remembers the project.

Ah, and her final couple for the project is going to be under way. With a smirk, she continues walking back to Fairy Tail, thinking of how to help her Celestial Spirit friend and Lyon get together.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooosh!  
> That's it for this chappie!  
> I'm really sorry if the couples in this story are not your type.  
> But then again, thank you for those who support this!  
> Keep safe guys and see you again next week!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Stella


	5. Day 05: The Fifth Couple's Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minna!  
> Here we are with another chapter of Fairy Tail craziness!  
> Please do tune in every week for an update.  
> Thank you and keep safe everyone!

Lucy is thinking of how to come up with the last couple for her project. Again, several books are laid open on a table at the guild, where it's suddenly lively and full of people today. The celestial mage doesn't know if she's gonna be pissed off or happy about this. Either way, work still needs to be done.

Gray and Natsu are having an exhibition fight in the center of the crowd. Of course, bruises and a bit of blood are evident in every fight the couple initiates. But as all guild members expect, those two would end up making-out at the apartment later on.

"Hey Lu-chan! Are you sure about your fifth couple? I know it's a bit complicated but..." Levy speaks out when Lucy is too immersed reading some books.

"Don't worry, Levy. I know this will work out just fine..." Lucy says without averting her gaze on the books.

"W-Well, let's hope for it." and they continue reading some more books.

* * *

Later on, though, Lyon decides to visit Fairy Tail and have some conversation with Gray, who proudly lets Natsu cuddle on him. The ice mage from Lamia Scale doesn't look too much offended about it. Instead, he teases the couple occasionally, receiving glares from Gray.

Suddenly, Loke appears and Lucy quickly grabs him before spoiling the mood of Lyon Vastia.

"Princess, what are you doing??" Loke speaks in muffled voice while slumped on the floor because of the sudden pull.

"Shhhh! Just stay here and watch him from afar. I'm getting some observation about him."

"Observation? For what??"

"You'll see." Lucy smirks. "For now, behave like the good lion you are."

"Oh? I am most certainly not a behave lion, you know?"

"Do you want me to send you back to your world without getting you back?" Lucy glares at her disobedient friend.

Loke sighs. "Fine, fine. I'll just order some food."

"Alright." then Lucy resumes to read her books.

* * *

Later...

"What is that flirtatious lion doing here??" Lyon quickly moved away from his position and points fingers at Loke.

"Oh c'mon, Lyon! Your beautiful face should not be wearing that kind of expression-"

"Stop flirting with me, you moron! I didn't ask for it!"

"There they go again..." Lucy says boredly. "Are you sure you two aren't a couple?"

"WE'RE DEFINITELY NOT GETTING TO THAT STAGE!!" Lyon instantly replies in his unusual loud voice.

"My poor heart! Being busted by one pretty Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale-"

"STOP FLIRTING WITH ME, DAMMIT!"

"Hey Lyon, why not give it a try? You might like it later on.." Gray suggests, wrapping an arm around Natsu's waist.

"Like hell I will!" Lyon sighs heavily. "Seriously, what is wrong with your eyes and you keep pairing me with him??"

"Did anyone say 'pairing'??" a curious voice is suddenly heard.

"Ah, Erza! Right timing! I was about to suggest the same idea for my project!" Lucy beams at Erza like there's no problem at all.

"Your project?? What kind of dirty stuff are you trying to come up with??" Lyon bursts out, almost crying.

"It's not dirty, you mongrel!" Lucy protests.

"You see, Luce's got a project for Sorcerer Weekly." Natsu explains. "She needs five same-sex couples to pose for her article and some interview about relationships and stuff."

This time, Lyon's eyes are wider than any saucer available at the guild.

* * *

"Ughhh. I can't believe he still disagreed." Lucy sighs lengthily at this.

"Don't worry Lucy. I'll talk to him tomorrow." Gray assures.

"Yeah. Hoping for a positive result." Lucy manages to smile at that.

"Count on it." Gray says and he finally stands up from the guild's couch.

"Oh. Leaving already?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah. Because I love eating someone's cooking recently." Gray voices out and Natsu blushes upon hearing that.

"H-Hey! It isn't even better than Mira's! What are you so happy about??" Natsu is blushing mess in Gray's arms.

"Doesn't need to be. I love your cooking just as I love you." Gray smirks and successfully makes Natsu hide his face in embarrassment.

"Oh, you two. Go home and rest for today." Lucy smiles proudly at her best friend, who finally found love after all those trying times.

"Roger! Let's go Flame Brain."

"Right back at you!" Natsu follows as Gray runs ahead of him to the guild door, not without a goodbye to Lucy.

_'I wonder if Loke can have that, too. Oh well.'_

And Lucy settles to go home after that pretty exhausting day with one Lyon Vastia.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopie!  
> There you have it!  
> I know it's short but you know the drill.  
> Until next time!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Stella


	6. More Dilemma Coming up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sorry to keep you waiting!  
> My laptop broke so I had to borrow from a friend.  
> Either way, here we go!

The next day, Lucy tries to get some help from the other guild members in order to set her plan straight. Most of the people she talked to don't know how to help the celestial mage with his plans. Fortunately, Loke isn't nowhere to be found. Maybe he's sulking in the celestial world because Lyon won't even give him a damn about anything that is related to being in a relationship. Still, this worries Lucy to an extent. Knowing that Loke is a celestial spirit, she thinks that he still has the heart of a normal human being who experienced falling in love but goes unrequited. Besides, who knows if Lyon is gay? Even Gray doesn't know how to answer that question, frankly speaking.

In a table near the bar, Lucy notices Wendy making some sort of research paper for her medical ventures. Lucy then remembers instantly that the Sky Dragon Slayer has a friend from Lamia Scale. Seeing this as an opportunity to get some help, she approaches the blue-haired girl with a smile.

"Wendy!" Lucy starts, waving energetically at her.

"Lucy-san! Good day!" the youngest dragon slayer returns with the same energy.

"It is indeed a good day." Lucy then sits down across Wendy. "What are you up to today?"

Wendy takes a bit to look at her paper then smiles at the celestial mage. "I'm doing some research on herbal medicines for curing minor and major body wounds."

"Interesting! You sure are following Porlyusica-san's steps." Lucy compliments, earning a slight blush from the younger girl.

"Not really." a chuckle. "Just wanting to be of more help to our family."

"I know. You really are a great mage, Wendy. Just keep up the good work." Lucy replies, then places her stack of papers and books on the table. Wendy notices this and examines the objects carefully.

"Thank you, Lucy-san!" Wendy says. "Are those your materials for the project you are making?"

Lucy smiles then nods. "Yep! I am getting excited about this! However..."

"However?" Wendy moves her head a bit to the side in wonder.

"I still need one more couple for this." Lucy's mood turns a bit down. She spreads the papers with pertinent details about the four couples she interviewed so far. "I was wondering if Lyon can just accept Loke's feelings and they can be happy. I feel worried for that lion. You know how he acts when he's sad about something."

Wendy understands the situation quickly and puts a hand on the celestial mage's shoulder. "Lucy-san... I know I'm not at the right age yet, but all I can say is that let us just hope for the better. Maybe it's just the timing. I don't know."

"You're right, Wendy." Lucy then agrees with Wendy. "I still have two days to go before my article appears on the publications. I can still make it!"

"That's the spirit, Lucy-san!" Wendy grins and cheers.

Lucy thinks, maybe Wendy is totally right.

* * *

Later that day, Wendy helps Lucy get in touch with Lamia Scale to schedule Lyon some day-off so he can visit Fairy Tail and probably, get to know Loke better. Much to Lucy's disappointment, Lyon goes on a mission earlier without anyone accompanying him. Lucy isn't gonna be fazed by this, so she asks some information about the mission location and gets ready to travel. She packs up her things and requests a permission to leave from the master. She goes alone, seeing that her teammates are on their respective missions today.

Lucy travels by train, going to somewhere in Fiore with a place named Alorica. The estimated travel time is quite the nuisance and its getting near dusk. She is informed that Lyon took a mission about capturing a mage causing some trouble to the citizens of Alorica. She reaches the place within three hours, then runs straight ahead to the exact location handed to her by Lamia Scale members.

"This town is too big and crowded. I wonder where Lyon went..." Lucy says, then some explosion stops her ministrations. People began screaming and running wildly, as if their lives are at high risk. Lucy is almost knocked out by people running toward her direction. But she is determined to find the cause of that certain explosion.

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Loke!" Lucy holds out the celestial key above her head while running. There appears Loke, who seems to be in a sour mood.

"Princess, what is it this time??" Loke whines. But before he can continue;

"LYON IS IN TROUBLE SO STOP SULKING!!"

As quick as his reflexes will allow, Loke makes a fast pace run following his master. "Where is he??"

"Somewhere over there in an explosion. I know he's in there!"

Loke nods. "Got it. I'll look for him."

"Good luck!" Lucy keeps running while Loke overtakes her. She can just run at her own pace, seeing that Loke can take care of the situation.

Meanwhile;

"Stop this nonsense! You are disturbing the people!!" Lyon shouts at the perpetrator, who is a mage that can control the wind.

"Stop?" the woman chuckles. "Who are you to order me around?"

The woman creates wind by using some hand gestures, sending it towards Lyon's direction. The ice mage quickly makes a barrier to block the magic. However, the wind is too strong as it destroyed the shield. Lyon quickly shifts position, so as to avoid being hit. But the woman controls the wind to wrap around his body, making him immobile.

"Now that was an easy catch." the woman smirk deviously. "I can do my work without you getting in my way."

Suddenly;

"Regulus Impact!" an orange beam shoots from nowhere to hit the woman squarely on her stomach. She tumbles away and loses her control of the wind, allowing Lyon to move again.

Lyon looks around to find the one who created that magic, only finding it hard to look collected. There stands from a few meters behind him is Loke, who smiles coolly at him.

"You..." Lyon can only say. And why the fuck is he blushing??

"I was informed that my dearest Lyon is in trouble." Loke says, which irks the ice mage.

"S-Stop it!" Lyon stutters. "And of all people, why are you here?"

Then, at that moment, a long sigh of exhaustion is heard. "Because I summoned him to help you out."

"Lucy?" Lyon is really getting confused here.

"Yes. I was about to visit you in Lamia Scale, but they said you were in a mission so I had to travel here and find you." Lucy replies, eyes flaring with determination. "Loke is my friend, and I want to make him happy. So please, hear him out before deciding that you don't like him."

"W-What kind of excuse is t-that? I can handle this on my own!"

"STOP RESISTING!" Loke then shouts loudly. "I know you can love me, too! So please!"

"HUH?!" Lyon feels more irked. "What do you know about love??!"

"What I know..." Loke then pauses, remembering a very painful memory from the past. "... is that love can make us or break us."

"What does that even mean?!"

"Loke's previous master is a lady whom he loved so much. But she died, so he chose to be exiled from the celestial world and lived as a normal human here." Lucy explains. "I know someone you dearly love died, too. And Gray is sad about it too, right? But what he did was move one from the pain and find a love of his own."

"M-Master, it's alright. You don't have to defend me." Loke says. "If he really can't, I will just stop convincing him."

"WHAT?!" Lucy hollered. "You are a Fairy Tail member! Where is your resilience??"

"Master... There are some things we need to let go before we end up hurting ourselves." Loke has a sad smile, and something inside Lyon breaks. "You know that, right?"

"But-"

Before Lucy can finish her rebuttal, Lyon runs quickly to hug Loke. They end up knocking each other and both fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry L-Loke... I..."

"L-Lyon..." Loke just stares blankly.

"I'm sorry... I didn't consider what you feel. I'm such an idiot..."

Lucy smiles now, her eyes bursting with tears of relief and joy. Seeing his friends realize their feelings for each other is one of her greatest happiness.

"It's okay. You don't have to feel sad about it." Loke just pats Lyon's head and puts it deeper into his chest.

"T-Thank you, by the way." Lyon says. "For saving me..."

"I'll do anything for you to be safe and happy, Lyon." Loke then cups Lyon's chest and kisses his forehead.

"I don't know how to catch up with that."

"No need. I got ya." Loke winks and Lyon's blush grows redder.

And so, both of them enjoy being with each other. Lucy's heart aches with so much happines for his friend, who finally found love when he least expected it.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!  
> That is all for this chapter!  
> Sorry it took months to be published again.  
> My company provided a laptop for me so I can type my works again.  
> Stay safe everyone and thanks for reading!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Stella


End file.
